Why do we always fight?
by harrypotterfan2011
Summary: Missing moments from HBP. It's my first fanfic so bare with me. Please R&R.


Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or any other Harry Potter things, but I do own a few ideas.

Something inside Ron exploded when he saw Ginny kissing Dean. He wanted to kill Dean and if he wasn't so afraid that Ginny would kill him if he leapt on Dean, he probably would have. But they still didn't know that he and Harry were there so he said the first thing that came to mind. "OY!" he yelled and finally they broke apart. He and Ginny started to have a shouting match.

He couldn't remember half of what she said, but one thing really hit home. Ginny shouted, sounding close to tears, "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum." After that he couldn't remember anything. Hermione. His Hermione. She had snogged Krum. He felt hurt, betrayed. He wanted to rip Dean apart for kissing Ginny, but he wanted to _kill _Krum for kissing Hermione.

Ginny ran off and Harry and Ron started to walk back to the common room. Ron couldn't think of anything else. The words _"Hermione snogged Krum"_ echoed over and over again in his head. He asked Harry what he thought, but when Harry stuttered on the answer, Ron thought the worst.

For the next few days he treated Hermione poorly, but he didn't care. She deserved to cry. She had no idea what she had put him through. He hated Hermione for snogging Krum. He came up with a plan to pay her back for what she had done to him. He just had to wait for the right time.

Hermione stormed up to the dormitory. She was so mad at Ron. He was being so mean to her and she had no idea what she had done.

That night she cried herself to sleep. She tried to avoid Ron for the next few days and did pretty well at it.

Finally the day of the Quidditch match arrived. She walked down to breakfast, this time determined not to avoid Ron, but to force out of him what he was so mad about.

But when she got down to breakfast, and saw the back of Ron's head, she panicked. Tentatively, she walked towards him and said hi. She saw Harry's hand tip something into a cup and then hand it to Ron. So she said what came to mind.

"Don't drink that Ron." Ron looked at her curiously and she and Harry had a heated debate. Ron drank it and she stormed off. She was determined to avoid both of them. Harry cheated and Ron was mad at her.

She watched the match and Ron did perfectly. She knew why. And after the match she was going to confront those two about it.

Ron changed out of his Quidditch robes and saw Hermione walk into the changing rooms. She said, "You spiked Ron's pumpkin juice with Felix Felicius, didn't you? That's why he saved everything."

Harry smiled and said he had faked putting it in. Ron was shocked but quickly rounded on Hermione. "_You spike Felix Felicius to Ron's pumpkin juice this morning didn't you? That's why he saved everything," _he mimicked. "See! I can save goals without help Hermione." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but he stormed out of the changing rooms.

Soon afterwards Hermione rushed passed him. He had half a mind to go and run after her, to tell her that he was sorry, that he didn't mean it, and that he loved her. But he couldn't. He had some major payback now. It was time to put his plan into action.

Hermione headed up to her dormitory to be alone and to dry her eyes. She hated Ron. He thought everything was her fault. She hadn't meant that he couldn't save goals. She meant that she cared about him and didn't want him to be sent to Azkaban because he cheated. But he always took things negatively.

Soon she headed down to the common room to talk to him. She walked into the common room and was met with a big surprise. There, in the corner was Ron. But he wasn't alone. There glued to his face and his body, stood Lavender Brown.

Hermione stared at them for a minute, and then proceeded quickly out of the portrait. She didn't think she could watch him much longer. She checked the classrooms and went into the first unlocked one she could find. She heard footsteps after a little bit and quickly cast the first spell she could think of. Around her head fluttered quite a few canaries. Not a moment too soon. Just then, Harry burst in.

"Hi Harry," she said, trying not to cry. "I was just practicing." He mumbled something about them being good. She mentioned Ron and pretty much right on cue, Ron burst in, laughing and pulling Lavender by the hand.

She stared at him with so many emotions. She hated him, she loved him, and she was mad, sad, and jealous. She couldn't believe her heart hadn't exploded yet. Lavender backed out and Ron determinedly looked anywhere but her. She slid off the desk that she had been sitting on and said, "You shouldn't leave Lavender outside. She'll wonder where you've gone."

She walked slowly towards the door. But the fury and sadness that was building inside of her burst to the surface. Whipping out her wand she screamed a spell she had pictured using for years on Ron. "Oppugno!" she screamed.

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it's not the best. I hope that it will get better. Please R&R. I'd love to hear from anyone.


End file.
